


On the way to Tatooine

by LurkingCrow



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Family, Feels, Gen, Music, Why is canon so sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingCrow/pseuds/LurkingCrow
Summary: As he makes his way towards Tatooine to hand Luke Skywalker over to his relatives, Obi-Wan contemplates loss, family and the nature of love.AKA the Obi-Wan sings to Baby Luke ficlet





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a response to a discussion on Tumblr about Obi-Wan having Ewan McGregor's voice and singing lullabies to baby Luke. And then it got sad, so I had to write it.

The transport Bail arranged is a far cry from the military transports he is used to, but it is no less crowded. Obi-Wan braces against the bulkhead as yet another refugee pushes past him, attention focused upon the growing food line rather than the bedraggled figure hunched over his precious cargo. He only needs to endure this a few more days. That's all. A few more days and they'll be on Tatooine, and he can pass the boy ( _ Luke, his name is Luke. His eyes are blue _ ) over to his new guardians and Obi-Wan will... He doesn't know what he'll do. He's tired, he's hurting, and the only thing that keeps him going is the knowledge that he has to keep the child, their last hope, safe ( _ You failed, sings the voice in his head. Qui-Gon. Ahsoka. Satine. Padme.  _ **_Anakin_ ** _. You will fail this one too _ ).

  
Involuntarily he clutches Luke closer. He knows it is for the best, that Luke needs a stable home, that it's not safe, but the thought of giving up this last fragile piece of those he loved ( _loves, even now, even after everything is shattered._ ** _Loves_** ) makes his heart ache. The sudden movement wakes the baby, and Obi-Wan grimaces as tiny features screw up in in the familiar expression of a Skywalker about to express his displeasure to the universe at large.  
  
"Shh, easy there Little One. Nothing to worry about. Shh. Go back to sleep." He coos, holding Luke against his chest and gently rocking them back and forth. Luke is not impressed. Of course. When does a Skywalker ever make things easy? Obi-Wan sighs as the small whimpers begin to get louder.  
  
"No, no. Shh. No need to cry. Here, I'm right here. Shh."

The whimpers turn into wailing. A quick feel assures him that a change of underclothes is not necessary, and a careful brush against the infant mind shows no sign of hunger. Sithspit.

He rocks quicker and quicker, frantically trying to remember everything he knows about caring for young children. It isn't much. As a Padawan he spent little time on creche duty, and Anakin ( _ Brother. Child. Trait... Anakin _ ) was well past the early stages of development when he became his charge. He hums as he thinks, and for a moment Luke's crying eases.   
  
Wait. He looks down at the baby. Luke looks back, mouth open mid cry. A memory arises, of Ryloth, a mother comforting her child by singing a song... Oh what was it? A lullaby of some sort. Obi-Wan cannot for the life of him recall how it went. No matter. If singing is what it will take to give Luke comfort then Obi-Wan will do what he can, however inadequate it may be ( _ there is little he would not do for this child _ ).   
  
He starts with a song he vaguely remembers from an early mission with his master, its soft melancholic air bringing back the memory of a peaceful village and a large hand ruffling his hair. In his arms Luke is peaceful. He gets halfway through the third verse before recalling that the song references the killing of children at the behest of a historic tyrant ( _ a flash of light, small forms discarded on the ground, the temple in flames, why?  _ **_why? WHY?_ ** ) and he abruptly switches to one of the jaunty tunes that he used to hear coming from the barracks during happier times. Waxer had always prided himself on being up to date on the latest songs, much to Boil's annoyance, and Cody would mutter about keeping up morale but Rex swore he'd heard him singing along to "Let go my Lekku" while in the fresher. The upbeat melodies don't seem to disturb Luke, whose attention remains focused on the rise and fall of his voice, so Obi-Wan keeps going, running through his limited repertoire of drinking songs ( _ he ignores the slight pang as he trips over "Kayfoundo Naweea", an old Tatooine standard _ ).   
  
A muffled laugh comes from the side and Obi-Wan looks up from his reverie to see that he appears to have attracted a  small audience. The Rodian couple across from him are listening intently, their Twilek companion smirking slightly and... Oh. Yes. Those lyrics  probably aren't exactly appropriate for children. His voice falters, but his listeners eagerly gesture for him to go on. Well. He's not singing for them anyway. He's doing this for Luke. Who is currently prodding the force as if trying to discover why his entertainment has stopped...   
  
With a smile Obi-Wan continues on. He runs through "The Ballad of Nomi Sunrider" and into a credible rendition of "Stark Memory". He starts on "All Stars Burn As One" but the Republic anthem's familiar lyrics taste like ash in his mouth. A cheeky Gungan counting song distracts him, but soon his memory starts to fail. Luke is still attentive, but he can feel the infant tiring.

One last song then. A special one, from a time before everything began to fall apart. He'd first heard the old Mandalorian ballad during that first frantic mission protecting Satine. He'd wondered at its bittersweet tone, and asked her about it as they huddled close together in their hiding place for the night. She'd smiled, looking him deep in the eye, and told him the tale of a youth who journeyed far and wide seeking wisdom, but whose greatest lesson was simply the importance of love. And oh how he understands it now. For all that it has hurt him ( _ for all that it may have doomed the galaxy _ ) Obi-Wan cannot regret his love, only that he could not find a way to show it.   
  
He starts the song with feeling, forgetting the strangers who surround him, forgetting the uncertain future that awaits them and focusing only on the boy cradled in his arms. He pours his heart into the music, all the hope and wonder he feels looking into that small face flowing into the Force and wrapping around them like a cocoon. Here and now there is only Luke. And Luke is loved. Whatever happens, Luke will know he is loved.   
  
The song ends, and Luke is sleeping happily, surrounded by an aura of warmth. Obi-Wan is exhausted, but more content than he has been in what feels like a millenia. As such, it takes him a moment to register the unnatural silence. His performance has not gone unnoticed, and what seems like every face in the room is turned towards him, more than a few brimming with unshed tears. A few people move as if to start applauding, only to stop at his pointed look towards the baby he carries. Embarrassed, Obi-Wan searches for a place to retreat only to find himself shuffled into a corner, the Twilek from before handing him a blanket while her friends shoo away the onlookers.

"A good performance! Now rest. You will need all your energy when your son wakes up."   
Obi-Wan is startled, but the weariness is growing stronger, and all he can think to say is "My nephew. He's my nephew."   


"Ah, and a lucky boy he is to have such an uncle. Rest. No-one here will harm you. Not after that show!"

It seems reasonable. So at last, holding hope in his arms, Obi-Wan Kenobi sits down, and allows sleep to claim him.   
  
~~~~

Luke’s earliest memory is strange; a snatch of haunting song, full of love and sadness sung in a soft baritone. He hums it to himself sometimes, when the ache of homesickness is too strong and the vastness of space leaves him craving the familiarity of faces long lost. It never fails to bring him comfort.

On the Falcon, after Bespin, he could swear he hears it again as he drifts off into a much needed healing sleep. When he wakes he still hurts, in his heart and hand, but somehow the universe feels a little lighter, the pain a little easier to bear.

He sings it as he holds his nephew in his arms, tiny and fragile but even now demanding the attention he feels is his due. As a ghostly voice joins him in a soft duet Luke finally realises the source of his song and smiles. All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> All named songs courtesy of Wookieepedia. Other references to the Coventry Carol and Nature Boy.


End file.
